MARVEL STAR WARS THE HUNT FOR JAR JAR BINKS
by Iron Mandarin
Summary: An old story I rediscovered from 2015, dedicated to the memory of Christopher Lee. What if the most despised fictional character was given the ultimate power? When Jar Jar Binks is granted the Infinity Gauntlet, the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Jedi and Sith unite to destroy the Gungan Menace once and for all in an epic universe spanning two part crossover.


MARVEL/STAR WARS

JAR JAR HUNT

 **In memory of Christopher Lee**

 **PROLOGUE**

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…

On the planet of Naboo, a simple Gungun was born to George R. Binks and his wife in Otah Gunga, but this was no ordinary child.

His name was Jar Jar Binks.

Even at a young age, his fellow Gungans all but despised him, calling him clumsy, bumbling and idiotic. At school, his teachers rewarded the students for insulting him. When he searched for work, all refused him. Boss Nass would even sentence Binks to months of hard labor simply because the Gungan community voted for it. But the worst of all was Roos Tarpals, who frequently would beat Jar Jar for his stupidity and publicly humiliate him when possible.

One day, Jar Jar and his family were on a boating expedition when he managed to capsize the ship. Binks managed to find his way back to shore, but his parents were never seen or heard of again. On another occasion, Jar Jar accidently freed all the animals from the zoo. But his third and final blunder occurred when he flooded the city during Boss Nass' grand party. As a result Boss Nass exiled Jar Jar from Otah Gunga, ordering him never to return on pain of death. As he drooped away from the city, Jar Jar vowed to one day show his people that he was not useless. He swore he would return to prove them all wrong.

It not long after that Binks came under the attack of a certain Federation trade ship and was rescued by the Jedi Knights Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi Wun Kenobi. Binks joined their quest and was given the chance to explore the world outside he had always wondered about. He travelled to Tattooine where he befriended the young Anakin Skywalker. He journeyed to Coruscant where he witnessed the senate in action. Finally he returned to Naboo where he participated in the battle.

After the invasion of Naboo, Chancellor Palpatine saw the dark side in the young Gungan and took him under his wing. In private he told Jar Jar the prophecy of a being that would one day being disorder to the galaxy and that he believed he had found him. With immense patience, he trained him as his apprentice throughout the Clone Wars. Under Palpatine's instruction Jar Jar also joined the senate acting as a mouthpiece for the sith.

But it was here that Jar Jar's ambition grew to take it's own form. Having been corrupted by Sideous, he began plotting his own schemes in secret. In the senate he gained a considerable influence rivalling that of his master. To make matters worse Binks realised that Sideous was grooming Anakin Skywalker to be his next apprentice.

Believing himself to be betrayed and forgotten Jar Jar turned on his former friend, murdering his wife Padme in secret. Unaware of Binks involvement, Anakin was then set on the path to becoming Darth Vader. At the same time Jar Jar made a move against his master Sideous, using his influence in the senate to execute order 6666. The eradication of both the Jedi and the Sith.

Sideous and the newly reborn Darth Vader were forced into hiding along with what remained of the Jedi Council. Donning a black cloak and proclaiming himself as Darth Binks, he personally exterminated the Young Padawan from the Jedi Temple.

Darth Binks was now the Emperor of the entire galaxy. His rule was absolute, but still he wanted more. During their time together Sideous had told him the tale of the Six Infinity Stones. Ancient artefacts of immeasurable power that when brought together would allow the user to become omnipotent. Darth Binks ordered his newly empire to scour the galaxy in search of the stones.

When one was finally uncovered, Binks had it brought to him and foolishly removed it from its protective casing. This caused him to be teleported across time and space to a strange shrine. A massive purple figure loomed over him with five of the stones mounted on one of his gauntlet. At that moment Darth Binks forgot all that he had accomplished and screamed in terror.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Thanos bellowed. "WHAT IS THIS GROVELLING ABOMINATION I SEE BEFORE ME?"

"Meesa called Jar Jar Binks. Meesa your humble servant."

Thanos looked down at the quivering Gungan before him. "You possess one of my Infinity Stones," he said snatching it up and placing it on the Gauntlet. "If you are indeed my humble servant, you will soon join the rest of them IN DEATH!"

In the following weeks Thanos subjected Binks to all forms of torture with the use of the Gauntlet. The Mad Titan would force him to perform various tasks, punishing him horribly if he made the slightest error. Binks capacity for clumsiness amused him just enough to allow him to live.

But on one faithful day Jar Jar was required to clean Thanos' gauntlets. As he scrubbed at the gleaming surface one of his fingernails accidently became caught.

"LET GO YOU DITHERING IMBECILE!" Thanos spat in rage.

"Meesa trying!" Jar Jar protested. He propped his legs against his master's chest and heaved to no avail. Thanos quickly lost patience and delivered a blow that sent the Gungan flying across the room, with his hands still wrapped around the Gauntlet!

"YOU WOULD DARE STEAL FROM THANOS!" the Mad Titan roars as he advanced on the Gungan. "YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO POSSESS THE INFINITY STONES!"

This was the final straw. Jar Jar's eyes narrowed and he placed the Gauntlet on his wrist.

"From dis day onwards, no one will ever make fun of meesa again!" he declared. He clenched his fist and a burst of light emitted from the gauntlet wiping Thanos from existence.

"Oooooooooooooooh," Binks said in awe. "Shiiinnneeeyyy!"

He snaps his fingers and transformed the statues of Thanos in the shrine into statues of himself.

"Now meesa will have his revenge," he speaks coldly.

Back on Naboo, the Gungans are celebrating the disappearance of their new emperor when a cloaked figure appears in the crowd. "Meesa has returned," he says eerily. "You-sa all bow down before your new Emperor."

"Look, itsa Jar Jar!" Tarpals says pointing at him. The Gungans burst out laughing.

Binks eyeballs turn ruby red with fury at the mention of his old name. This was the greatest affront imaginable. "MEESA NOT JAR JAR ANYMORE! YOU-SA CALL MEESA LORD BINKS NOW!"

The crowd only laughs louder. Veins begin to crack in Binks eyes. He removes his left hand from his cloak, revealing one of Thanos' golden gauntlets equipped with the six stones. The Gungans do not realise what it is and continue cackling away.

At that moment there comes an explosion from within Otah Gunga. Without warning thousands of battle droids and Clone Troopers storm the city dragging the citizens from their homes and executing them in the streets. The Gungans gathered at the party attempt to flee, but Binks clenches his fist causing them to all fall to their knees. He turns to a nearby trooper.

"You-sa make sure every Gungan dies painfully," he says. "If you-sa let one Gungan escape, meesa kill all of you-sa too."

Several troopers seize Tarpals and Boss Nass and bring them before the Emperor. "Ooh yo-sa in big doo doo dis time!" he says. "Meesa been waiting a long time for this."

Binks raises the gauntlet and proceeds to strangle Boss Nass to death with his own intestines. He cheers and turns his attention on Tarpals.

"Ooh, meesa not kill you just yet Tarpals," he grins. "Meesa have something to show you first."

Once the remaining Gungans have been rounded up, Jar Jar teleports himself and Tarpals aboard the Death Star. "You-sa fire when ready," he says.

The Death Star charges its Laser and fires on Naboo obliterating the entire planet. Tarpals screams and collapses to the floor in despair. Darth Binks claps his hands and lets out a shrill irritating laughter.

"You-sa destroyed your own home," Tarpals sobs. "Weesa the only Gungans left now."

"Dis is only da beginning," Darth Binks cackles. "When messa is done, there will be no one left in the galaxy to mock messa."

Several months later on the planet of Xandar...

The Guardians of the Galaxy have been called in to investigate a series of odd disappearances.

"Thanks for coming in on such short notice," the Nova Prime says. "Here's everything we know so far. Since Thanos' disappeared, a number of planets have vanished from their orbit without a trace."

A series of holograms of Naboo, Kamino, Mandalore, Kashyyk, Endor, Nal Hutta Geonosis, Hoth, Utapau, Alderaan, Cato Neimoidia appear on the diagram.

"Obviously the two are connected," Drax theorises. "Thanos is behind this. At last I will have my revenge for my wife and daughter!"

"If this was Thanos, he'd announce himself," Gamora says. "Something's off."

"Agreed," Nova Prime says. "Which is why I decided to seek some outside advice."

The doors slide open and Mace Windu, Obi Wun, Yoda, Chewbucca, R2D2 and C3PO enter the War Room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Star Lord says. "I thought this was our case. Who are these guys?"

"Hello, I am C3PO, human cyborg relations and this is my companion R2D2."

"I am Groot," Groot replied to the droids.

"They're former members of a peacekeeping force known as the Jedi," the Nova Prime says. "They've been in hiding for years until this new threat drew them out. They claim to know who is behind this."

"And how would you know that?" Rocket says.

"Because I know him personally," Obi Wun says. "His name is Jar Jar Binks. He is the Emperor of our quadrant of the Galaxy, but that's not all. He also possesses-"

There is a commotion outside and the heroes file out onto the bowcany. The citizens below have spotted a massive ball in the sky.

"Strange," Gamora says. "Xandar doesn't have a moon."

"That's no moon my dear," Obi Wun says.

Aboard the Death Star, Darth Binks sits at his throne looking down on the unsuspecting planet.

"In ten minutes we will be ready to fire my Emperor," a droid announces.

Binks tingles with excitement.

"We've seen this before," Mace Windu explains. "The Death Star has the power to annihilate an entire world."

"All these people are in danger," Star Lord says. "We need to get these people off world now."

"Dead these people already are," Yoda says. "Leave now we must."

"He's right," Nova Prime agrees. "There's not enough time. Xandar doesn't have the resources to evacuate the entire planet."

"Then we save as many as we can here," Star Lord says. "Rocket, you Gamora and the droids get back to the Milano. Be ready to pick us up as soon as you can."

Rocket nods and they rush back towards their ship.

"Oh! Wait for me!" C3PO protests as he trails behind.

"The rest of us make sure those people get on board the EVAC carriers," Star Lord finishes. "Go!"

"5 minutes my Emperor."

Binks squeals with anticipation and begins parading around his throne room crashing into various control consoles, hitting every button at once.

On the ground Star Lord, Drax, Groot, Windu, Chewbucca, Yoda and Obi Wun are ushering citizens into the escape carriers. At the same time Rocket has managed to get his ship in the air.

"Please tell me you have an escape plan Rocket," Gamora says.

"I have a plan," Rocket grins. "But in order to pull it off I'm going to need his arm." He points at C3PO.

"My arm?"

Back on the ground, one of the escape carriers is having difficulty taking off. Yoda leaps to its rescue and uses the force to push it upwards into the atmosphere. As he finishes escorting the civilians into the last carrier, Star Lord radios Rocket and gives him the co-ordinates to pick up the team.

"Two minutes my Emperor!"

Binks is on the ground drooling with exhilaration, unable to even stand and watch the explosion.

"Nova Prime to Star Lord. The carriers have passed through the stratosphere. In moments they'll be clear of the blast."

"Copy that," Star Lord replied, "I'm on way to pick you up now."

"We can't Quill," Rocket shouts over the radio. "We have to leave now!"

"60 seconds my Emperor!"

"It's alright," Nova Prime says. "Make Jar Jar suffer for what he did here today."

Rocket swings the ship and lowers the rear entry. "Jump Quill!" he shouts.

"30 seconds my Emperor!"

Star Lord leaps on board and rolls inside the Milano where Drax, Gamora, Rocket, Groot, Obi Wun, Yoda, Chewbucca, Windu and the droids are waiting. Rocket has finished assembling the components for a Hyper drive using a piece from C3POs arm.

"Heh, I actually needed the arm this time," he chuckles.

"FLOOR IT ROCKET!" Star Lord shouts.

"10 seconds my Emperor!"

Rocket hits the button. The Hyper drive stalls.

"5 seconds my Emperor!"

Rocket hits it again. Nothing.

"Come on! Come on!"

"2 SECONDS MY EMPEROR!"

Rocket slams the button a final time! Everything becomes a blur of motion.

The Death star fires on Xandar destroying it in the blast. At the same time, the Milano reappears appears on the other side of the galaxy.

"An entire planet," Obi Wun growls. "There were billions on Xandar and we only saved one city. I should have allowed Jar Jar to die back on Naboo!"

"Where to now?" Drax asks.

"Set a course for Earth," Star Lord says. "We need to warn them about this."

Meanwhile on Earth…

Captain America, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, the Vision and Nick Fury have gathered at Stark Tower to relax from a previous mission.

"Avengers," Stark says activating his movie projector. "I've asked you all here today for a very important reason. This needs to be seen."

The team takes their seats and gather around the screen. Tony broadcasts some old black and white footage of Captain America dancing with the Star Spangled Singers back in World War II. The team bursts out laughing.

Captain America walks into the room, sees the footage and hides his face in his hands. "That was 70 years ago!" he protests.

Suddenly an alarm sounds throughout the tower. The team turns to the windows to see a flash in the sky and a fiery craft rippling through the clouds. The ship impacts the Statue of Liberty and comes to a direct halt.

"Avengers," Cap says. "Lets get out to Liberty Island."

"What the hell kind of landing was that Rocket?" Star Lord shouts. "You crashed my ship into Lady Liberty!"

"She was in the way!" Rocket protests. "Lets see how you land with no fuel Quill!"

"Why do you allow this rodent to pilot your ship?" Obi Wan groans.

"Oh, can I have my arm back now," C3PO asks politely.

Rocket kicks open the emergency exit hatch and is momentarily blinded by the sunlight. "So this is earth huh. No wonder Binks wants it destroyed."

"Wow," Star Lord says. "Haven't been home in decades. After all this time I would have thought the future would look a little more Blade Runner."

He takes a moment to survey the New York skyline in the distance and spots a jet flying to intercept the crashed Milano. Captain America, Iron man, Thor, Vision and Nick Fury descend onto Liberty Island. Star Lord, Gamora, Drax, Groot, Obi Wun, Yoda, Chewbucca, Windu, C3PO and R2D2 emerge from the crashed ship.

"Care to explain who these guys are?" Rocket asks.

"No idea," Star Lord answers. "We didn't have flying people in the 80s."

"Okay," Iron man says putting his quad rockets on standby. "I'm counting a tree and a talking racoon."

Nick Fury and Mace Windu lock eyes and begin circling one another.

"This is some trippy ass sh*t!" Fury says. "Why does this mother*cker look like me?"

"Who are you people?" Cap asks.

"We're the freakin Guardians of the Galaxy," Rocket says.

"I am Groot," Groot says.

"And I am C3PO. Human Cybo-"

"All of you shut up! My name is Peter Quill. You might also know me as Star Lord."

"Who?" Iron man says.

"Ah forget it. We all have a lot to discuss. You might want to gather everyone you can find."

Elsewhere on the planet of Coruscant…

Darth Binks, now dressed in imperial robes, is addressing the Senate. Above him the holograms show all the destroyed planets he has left in his wake with several new additions.

"Meesa wanted to let you all know that as of today, meesa is moving his main base of operations to the Sith planet of Korriban. Dat is all!"

"But what will become of us?" Chancellor Valorum shouts.

"You-sa not worry. Meesa have plans for all of you-sa."

Darth Binks raises his hands and snaps his fingers. The entire senate are transformed into Jar Jar Binks Clones. Almost immediately they begin noisily bickering with one another and clumsily tumbling off the platforms.

Revelling in the chaos he has created, Darth Binks informs his battle droids to bring in the prisoner. Seconds later a bloodied and naked Roos Tarpals is elevated into the centre of the chamber. Once they realise what is happening, the Jar Jar clones instantaneously cease their fighting and turn to face him. Each one sharing the hatred of the original Binks.

The clones synchronously point and laugh at their former tormentor. Tarpals lowers his head in shame as the Jar Jars toss food and broken bottles down upon him. Darth Binks surveys the scene from the upper and grinned. This is what he had dreamed of since the day he was exiled from Otah Gunga.

Back on Earth, Spider-man, Daredevil, Winter Soldier, Ant man, Deathlok, Coulson, War Machine and Falcon have joined the Avengers, Guardians and Jedi at Stark Tower.

"And so you see Jar Jar now unknowingly wields the unbridled power of the Infinity Stones," Windu explains to them. "It is only a matter of time before he reaches earth."

"Come on," Spider-man remarks. "We've dealt with Thanos before. How much worse can this Binks be? From what you've told us he sounds like an idiot."

The heroes are interrupted by the sound of a spacecraft touching down on the helipad outside. Darth Sideous, Darth Vader, Count Dooku, Darth Maul, General Grievous, Jango Fett and Nute Gunray step out onto the walkway and enter Stark tower. The Jedi draw their lightsabers and go on the offensive, but strangely the sith do not.

"Guys, guys," Stark says. "I just got the place renovated."

"Anakin," Obi Wun says

"Obi Wun," Vader responds.

"You know these guys?" Hawkeye asks.

"Sith Lords they are," Yoda says. "Trusted they cannot be."

"They are the ones who put Jar Jar in his position of power in the first place," Windu explains.

"A mistake I sorely regret," Sideous admits. "And one which I seek to correct."

"Why should we believe you?" Obi Wun demands.

"Because you will need all the allies you can find in the coming battle Obi Wun Kenobi," Sideous explains. "Darth Binks has unlimited power. He could wipe us all from existence if he so desired."

"Why else would we risk coming to you after all this time?" Dooku says.

The Jedi sigh and replace their lightsabers.

"Good…good," Sideous says. "Now I have extensive knowledge of all of Jar Jar's forces and where they-"

The former emperor is cut off mid sentence by a certain annoying voice. "Did someone mention meesa's old name?"

The Avengers, Guardians, Sith and Jedi all turn to see Darth Binks himself standing in Stark Tower. He waves the Infinity Gauntlet in their faces. "You-sa looking for this?"

"Quick! Get the Gauntlet off him!" Banner shouts as he turns into the Hulk.

But before they can lay a hand on him, Darth Binks uses the Time Stone to freeze them all in place. "Ani Bobani!" he exclaims wandering over to Vader. "Long time since meesa killed your wife! Ooh, you-sa didn't know that!"

Vader is so angry that he is unable to even speak. Binks then proceeds to remove his helmet and tosses it over his head. He turns his attention to Sideous.

"Mmmm Palpy," he says. "Sorry meesa borrowed your empire. Meesa thought you were dead."

He approaches Darth Maul. "Oooh, meesa like your new robot legs, but looks like they could use more oil." He unzips his fly and urinates all over them.

He turns to Grievious. "Meesa hope you won't be needing these," he cackles as he removes his lightsaber collection from his cloak.

He turns to Dooku. "Meesa blew up a bunch of planets today. Meesa think one of them was yours."

He turns to Jango. "How-sa ya son Jango? Still chained to dat Rancor?"

He turns to Mace Windu. "Look," he says. "Itsa Nick Fury! Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.!"

He moves over to Yoda. "Hmmm," he says as he snaps his cane in half. "Meesa Yoda. Talk weird meesa does."

Binks turns to see another familiar face. "Meesa remember you Obi Wun. Meesa also remember Master Qui gon. Meesa so glad he-sa dead. Maybe meesa will go back in time later and make it so that meesa killed him instead."

He looks behind a nearby couch and spots Gunray cowering in fear. "You-sa such a coward. Meesa bet a battle droid with no gun be a better fighter than you."

Binks advances on Chewbucca and unsuccessfully attempts to impersonate his voice. He begins describing the how Tarfful and the other wookies died when the Death Star destroyed Kashyyk. Chewbucca roars in anger.

"Hmmm, where should meesa begin," he says as he spots C3PO and R2D2. He unleashes a barrage of force lightning upon R2 frying his circuitry and also electrocuting himself. He then attempts to hotwire his system. Failing that he proceeds to kick him around the room.

"You-sa so slow 3PO," he says turning on his companion. Binks then uses the force to dismantle him and throws the parts out the window.

"Oh my!" C3PO gasps as he falls.

Having finished with the Sith and the Jedi, Binks redirects his insults to the Avengers and Guardians.

"Spida-man!" he giggles. "You-sa still feeling sad you-sa couldn't save your girlfriend?" He snaps his fingers together and teleports Gwen Stacy's corpse into the tower. With another snap he restores her to life.

"Peter!" she cries.

Binks laughs and snaps his fingers a final time. The life drains from her body and she falls to the floor a lifeless husk again.

"GWEN!" Spider-man shouts, still unable to move.

"Hah!" Binks says as he turns to face Captain America. "You-sa still a virgin like meesa!"

"I knew it," Stark grins.

Binks realises what he has said and attempts to correct himself. "Umm…urgh…umm…meesa not a virgin?"

Seeing that Cap and Tony are unconvinced, he snaps his fingers and incinerates all of Iron man's armors.

Binks walks over to Nick Fury, "Ooh," he says. "Hmm, didn't meesa just meet you a moment ago. Meesa confused."

"You racist motherfu-!"

Binks moves over to Thor. "You-sa not worthy. Meesa bet he could lift your hammer even without the gauntlet."

He grips Thors hammer and pulls, but his attempt fails miserably and he goes flying back out the window. Moments later he teleports back inside.

He glances over at Hawkeye, "You-sa are useless," he declares. "Why you-sa on dis team? Even meesa is a better shot than you!"

Binks snatches up Hawkeyes bow and attempts to fire it at him, but somehow the arrow fires backwards, impaling him in the eye. Binks screams and becomes even more enraged. He stomps over to Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver.

"Oh, meesa sorry," Binks says addressing the twins. "Meesa couldn't understand either of you because of your STUPID ACCENTS!"

He turns to Daredevil, places a hand over his eyes and begins blindly staggering around the room. "Baaahhh!" he screeches. Meesa blind!" His impersonation only lasts a few seconds before he unintentionally crashes into a nearby wall.

Binks turns to the Winter Soldier. "Hah! You-sa so easily to control!"

He turns to Coulson. "Nooo Loki! Please don't kill meesa," he says re-enacting his death and resurrection. "Nooo! Please let meesa die!"

Binks teleports over to the Falcon, rips his wings off and tramples on them. He wanders over to Ant man and threatens his daughter. He mocks the Vision's colour scheme before spitting all over his cape. He rants at Deathlok for having a stupid costume.

Next Binks parades over to Star Lord, "You-sa visited your mother recently? No? What about Drax? You-sa seen his family lately?"

He turns towards Gamora, "Shame you-sa will never get to kill Thanos now. Meesa already got there first."

Binks gazes around the room, "Rocket! Meesa can't find Rocket. Meesa guess he's too small."

Binks approaches Groot. "Meesa am Groot! Messa am Groot! That's all you-sa say!" he rants. "Wait! Meesa am not Groot. Meesa am Darth Binks!"

It is then that Binks spots the Hulk and decides to see if he can piss him off. "You-sa just a big dumb green baby," he says tickling him with a feather. "Hmmm, meesa wonder what's in these purple pants."

Binks goes to take a look inside Hulks trousers, but accidently leans too far and falls inside them. Hulk roars louder than he ever has before. Seconds later Binks topples out gasping for air.

"Urgh!" he splutters. "You-sa got me this time! Meesa wasn't prepared for that, but meesa will be back in larger numbers!"

He teleports away and the team are able to move again. Vadar struggles to breathe as he scrambles to retrieve his helmet. Spider-man cradles Gwen Stacy's remains in his arms. The Hulk screams in rage and leaps out the window!

"We have to catch him before he levels New York!" Black Widow says rushing for the Quinjet.

Elsewhere in a HYDRA base, the Red Skull, Yellowjacket, Crossbones, Killian, the Abomination, Whiplash, Agent Ward, Cal, Whitehall and the Clairvoyant watch News footage of the Avengers attempting to retrieve the Hulk.

"This is delicious!" Red Skull says raising a glass of wine to his comrades. "The Avengers are fighting amongst themselves."

He goes to take a sip but finds that his hand is frozen in place. Darth Binks appears behind him. "What's delicious?" he asks. "Has some one made a tasty treat for meesa?"

He approaches Red Skull. "Where-sa your nose?" he asks mockingly.

He goes to Yellowjacket. "You-sa are a terrible inventer. Meesa bet you just steal your ideas from someone else."

He glances over at Crossbones "Hah, you-sa burn your face!" he laughs at his scars.

He turns to the Abomination. "ERRGH!" he exclaims in digust. "WHY YOU-SA SO UGLY!"

"Hmm, what's under here," Binks says examining the Clairvoyant's shirt. "Ahhh, you-sa part droid!"

He teleports the Clairvoyant outside into the street and shows the nearby civilians what he has discovered. "Everyone look at the HYDRA agent meesa found!"

Binks then eradicates all the citizens before teleporting back inside and continues his insults. "You-sa the worst of all," he shouts at Killian. "You-sa not even the real Mandarin!"

He spots Whiplash's bird resting on a nearby perch and snatches it up. "You-sa better hope this isn't your bird," he cackles. It pecks him in the eye and Binks squeals in pain, before using the gauntlet to light the thing on fire.

Lastly he turns to Ward and Cal. "You-sa both love Skye," he speaks sinisterly. "Meesa make sure she is the first one to die when earth is invaded!"

Binks teleports out of the base and off the planet, before suffering from long term memory loss and forgetting its location. Cal goes on a rampage and begins flipping over everything he can find. The Abomination is forced to restrain him. Red Skull is fuming at this humiliation.

"It seems an alliance is in order," he growls.

On the Death Star, Darth Binks has returned from his trip to earth. Several of the Clone Troopers are discussing his most recent escapades.

"Did you see what Lord Binks did to Roos Tarpals in the senate?" one of them whispers.

"That's nothing compared to what he's planning when we reach Korriban," another replies.

"Clone Trooper #437," Binks says over the intercom. "Report to the throne room immediately. Meesa bored and want to play a friendly game of cards."

The other troopers all turn to look at the unlucky recipient and bow their heads as if they are attending a funeral proceeding. No one has ever survived a game of cards with Darth Binks before.

"Remember to rig the deck," his buddy tells him. "But don't let him find out. Lord Binks hates cheaters."

The Clone trooper trudges towards the throne room where his emperor and a number of battle droids are gathered around a table. As he takes his seat, Darth Binks instructs the other troopers to fetch Tarpals from his cell. Minutes later they drag him in and throw him into his seat. To the clone trooper's horror, Tarpals is now missing an eye and looks as if he has been recently tortured.

"You-sa listen carefully," Darth Binks begins. "Wee-sa playing three rounds of Blackjack tonight. If you-sa loose, meesa will wipe you all from existence. As for Tarpals if you-sa manage to win, you-sa will be punished in the most violent way meesa can imagine."

Binks goes to shuffle the deck, but ends up flicking all the cards up into his face. "Allow me my Emperor," Trooper #437 says. "I will shuffle to ensure fairness."

Binks agrees without any suspicion and the clone rigs the deck so that cards are stacked in his favour. The Game is on.

The trooper receives his cards. A King and a nine. He decides any more would be too risky and takes a stand. He gazes across the table at Binks smirking away at the sight of his own cards and prays that he hasn't got any higher than 19.

They reveal their cards. The Battle droids have worthless scores of 4 and 7. They choose to hit, but none manage to exceed 19 and choose to stand. Tarpals has a score of 17. Binks has an ace and a nine, rendering them null. The trooper is safe for now.

"You-sa got lucky dis time," Binks says as the cards are dealt out again. "Round two."

The trooper examines his cards. Two aces. A good hand as long as no one else had Blackjack.

He Trooper glances at Tarpals cards and almost passes out when he sees that he has a 10 and an ace. A perfect hand!

At least in ordinary standards but in Binks' game, it was a death sentence. Tarpals pondered his options and decides that it would ultimately be safer to loose the game than win as it might appease Binks. He requests a hit and receives an eight overshooting his mark.

"You-sa so pathetic Tarpals," Binks cackles when he sees it. Arrogantly confident that nothing can rival him, he reveals his own cards. A Queen, a two and a five.

The Trooper shows his double aces.

"Dis is not fair!" Binks screeches, possessed by a sudden anger attack. "Meesa changing the rules for the final round! You-sa all only get one card and meesa can have as many as he wants!"

The Trooper's gut sinks. There was no chance of winning now. Binks deals the one card out to each of them. He reveals his own set of cards. A two, a three, a four and an ace.

Tarpals places his own card on the table. JOKER!

Binks throws his head back and laughs at full volume. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Meesa win! You-sa loose Tarpals. You-sa know what that means?"

Tarpals nods accepting his fate. Binks turns on the Trooper. "What you-sa got lucky boy?"

The Clone Trooper places his puny little ace on the table. Binks gasps in horror. The Trooper realises that Binks was counting his ace as a one, not an eleven! He has an additional point and has won the game!

Darth Binks goes mad and flips over the table. "Dats not true! DAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! MEESA NEVER LOOSES!"

Binks demands that Clone Trooper #437 be taken down to a nearby populated world. Once he is in position, he charges up the Death Star's laser and fires on the helpless planet, killing everyone on it.

Back on earth The Avengers, Guardians, Jedi and Sith are prepping their shuttle for take-off. Rocket has also managed to repair the Milano and is ready for take off.

Captain America, Iron man, Hulk, Thor, Vision, Winter Soldier, Ant man, Deathlok, Star Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket and Groot, have been elected to accompany the Jedi and the Sith into outer space. Spider-man, Daredevil, Fury, Coulson, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Ant man, War Machine, Falcon, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver will remain behind on earth as the last line of defence in case they fail.

As the team says their farewells (aware that they may not be returning) an alert sounds throughout the tower. The Avengers race down to the lobby to find the Red Skull and a number of HYDRA agents with their hands raised.

"I am here to surrender myself to Captain America," he says. "I will speak only with him."

"What do you want Schmidt?" Cap says as he enters the room.

"Our interests are aligned Captain," Skull explains. "We both wish to see Darth Binks removed from power."

"You have got to be kidding me Steve," Bucky says. "Tell me we're not signing up this Nazi."

"We're not," Captain America says. "We're already taking enough risks bringing the Sith along. If HYDRA is willing to help us save the world, they can stay down here on earth in case Binks shows up again. Otherwise they can get the hell out of our way."

"You will regret refusing my help Captain," Skull grimaces.

"I seriously doubt that," Falcon remarks. "We're desperate, but we're not that desperate."

As Red Skull and his agents leave the tower, the heroes divide themselves into two teams and each board their shuttles.

"You have all seen for yourselves the power Jar Jar possesses," Sideous says as they liftoff. "If we are to stop him we will need to travel across the galaxy and face him on Korriban. But first we must forge two new alliances."

During the Milano's flight to Tattooine, Obi Wun is unable to stand the silence and decides to strike up a conversation with his former friend.

"Anakin," he says.

"That is no longer my name," Vader replies.

"What has become of you since last we met?"

"You left me for dead Obi Wun, but I was saved by the power of the Dark Side."

"You have seen where the Dark Side leads," Obi Wun explains. "Since his rise to power, Jar Jar has killed over 581 Billion people. Would you be prepared to do the same?"

"I will do what my master asks of me."

"Palpatine is not the Emperor. He is a dithering old man. He no longer holds any sway over you."

"Choose your next words carefully Obi Wun," Vader says grasping his lightsaber.

"It is not to late to come back my old friend," Obi Wun pleads.

Vadar goes silent again and Obi Wun is unable to see if his reasoning has had any effect. Not long after the ship touches down on Tatooine. As Vadar and Obi Wun step out onto the surface, they realise that the planet is vastly different from their last visit.

"I sense a great disturbance in the force," Sideous hisses. He, Maul, Star Lord, Rocket, Groot, C3PO and R2D2 follow them out of the ship and gaze out into the distance.

The entire population of Tatooine has been transformed into Jar Jar clones.

"Darth Binks has already been here," Sideous says. "Jabba has been forced to seal himself away in his palace."

"So who is this Jabba the Hut anyway?" Rocket says.

"He is the Kingpin of this sector of the Galaxy," Obi Wun explains. "Or at least he was. Make certain that you do not mention his weight racoon. We cannot afford for this deal to be compromised."

"Okay, I promise I won't mention his weight."

The team travel towards the palace on foot cutting down any of the Jar Jar clones that cross their path. They enter through an underground passageway, which Jabba had previously informed them of, taking them directly inside the throne room. Jabba is there being guarded by Bossk, IG-88 and Yondu.

"Well well," Yondu chuckles. "Wasn't expecting to see you boy."

"What are you doing working for Jabba?" Star Lord asks.

"I needed a way to make some money after you jibbed me back on Xandar."

"Holy crap, that guy is fat," Rocket exclaims when he gets a look at Jabba.

Obi Wun facepalms. Jabba begins speaking and he gestures for C3PO to translate for him.

"As you can see," he says. "Darth Binks has already ravaged Tatooine. He's destroyed my empire, killed my Rancors, destroyed my vessels, reduced my wealth to nothing, destroyed my allies, guards and troops. Murdered Gardulla, my cousins Durga and Ziro and the rest of the Hutts. Killed almost all my bounty hunters. Cut off the supply trades to Tatooine and forced me into hiding, but worst of all he mocked my weight."

On saying this Jabba looks directly at Rocket.

"What did I do?" he says.

"Great Jabba," Sideous says. "We request that you lend us your bounty hunters to assist in defeating Darth Binks."

C3PO translates the message.

"But who will be left to defend me if the clones come for me again?" Jabba panics.

"We will see that you are well compensated."

"I have no guarantee that you will return. To challenge one with the Infinity Gauntlet is insanity! I want insurance that you will deliver on your promise as well as personal-"

Suddenly and without warning Jabba explodes. The group turns to see Rocket carrying a massive grenade launcher.

"What? He was being unreasonable."

"Do you realise what you have done Racoon?" Vadar says.

"Looks like you've sabotaged my place of business yet again Quill," Yondu says whistling his arrow towards his throat. "Now tell me why we shouldn't just kill you now."

"You heard Palpatine. We can triple what Jabba was offering."

"For one Infinity Stone maybe, but going up against all six we're going to need a little more than that."

"We're going up against the guy who took all Jabba's wealth in the first place. When he's dead you can take it all for yourself."

"Heh heh," Yondu grins. "You always have just the right number. That's why I keep you around Quill. Lets go boys."

He gestures to Bossk and IG-88 and the team exits the palace.

At the same time the rest of the team travels to Knowhere to meet with the Collector. Iron man, Gamora, Winter Soldier, Thor, Ant man, Drax, Yoda, Fett, Dooku and Grevious head out to explore the spaceport while the rest remain behind in the ship.

"Hello Tivan," Gamora says. "A pleasure to see you again."

"I'm afraid you are too late Gamora," the Collector says shaking his fists. "Darth Binks has already paid a visit to Knowhere. He has destroyed my priceless collection!"

"But he left the rest of the port untouched," Iron man says.

"Not entirely," the Collector replies. "He has turned it into the biggest prostitution ring in the galaxy!"

"And what's so bad about that?" Iron man grins.

Meanwhile Thor is browsing the marketplace in search of something to drink when he spots a familiar face sitting at a nearby table.

"LOKI?" he shouts, astounded that his brother is still alive. "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying a good mead brother," he replies. "You should try some."

"I thought you to be back in Asgard."

"Well as it happens I was working for Thanos right up until his death. Now it would seem that I am out of a job."

There is a crash in a nearby Brothel and both Asgardians turn to see Drax brawling with Ronan the Accuser and Nebula.

"MURDERER!" Drax screams.

"It appears I am not the only one," Loki remarks. "You'd best go break that up."

"Stand down Accuser!" Thor shouts. "Or we will see which of us has the biggest hammer!"

Loki sniggers at the obvious innuendo. The rest of the team hears the disturbance and arrives on the scene to contain the situation.

"Hello sister," Nebula says as Gamora makes her entrance. "You and I have much to talk about."

"Enough!" Dooku barks. "Ronan, Nebula and Loki are the allies we came to Knowhere for."

"I will never align with this scum!" Drax shouts.

"If Sideous believes Loki to be trustworthy he is deeply mistaken," Thor says. "He has betrayed us more times than I can count."

"They are formidable opponents we cannot afford to refuse." Grevious says.

"Seems like we've got a real problem with who the Sith are recruiting," Winter Soldier says.

"How typical of heroes," Dooku sighs.

He and Grievous both draw their lightsabers. Yoda and Windu do the same and the battle resumes. Jango Fett activates his jetpack and engages Iron man in an aerial battle. Gamora and Nebula begin duelling on the ground, as do Thor, Drax and Ronan. Loki puts his feet up and continues sipping his drink, enjoying the show the heroes are putting on for him.

Meanwhile on Tatooine, the rest of the team have returned to their ship and are preparing to leave when they spot a large force approaching to the west.

"Oh dear, the Jar Jar clones are converging on us," C3PO announces. "WE ARE DOOMED!"

"I do apologise gentlemen," Sideous says. "But I'm afraid that someone will have to stay behind and distract the clones long enough for us to make our escape."

Vader and Maul combine their strength and force push Star Lord, Rocket, Groot, Obi Wun, C3PO and R2D2 back out onto the surface of Tatooine.

"Guess I'm following the money Quill," Youdu waves from inside the Milano.

"Hey!" Star Lord barks as the craft takes off. "That's my ship!"

"Damn traitorous Flarknards!" Rocket shouts after them. The team turns to see the horde of Binks clones swarming them.

On Knowhere the battle between the heroes and the Sith is well underway. Above the spaceport, Fett draws his flamethrower and fires a streak at Iron man.

"Your armor isn't nearly as advanced as mine," Iron man says firing a repulsor blast at Jango's jetpack. Jango looses control and topples out of the sky.

"Stop fighting!" the Collector cries in despair. "You're destroying what's left of my museum!"

"Don't just sit there you fool," Ronan shouts at Loki. "Assist us!"

"Oh very well," Loki sighs rolling his eyes and getting up from the table.

Dooku looks up from his duel with Yoda to see Captain America, Chewbucca, Deathlok, Vision and Banner closing in on him. Even with their new allies, the Sith are both outmatched and outnumbered. They have no chance now.

"There is nothing to be gained from this battle," Dooku says. "Break away and fall back to the ship!"

He, Grevious, Fett, Loki, Ronan and Nebula retreat back to the hangar and board their shuttle with the Avengers in hot pursuit.

"What is going on out there?" Gunray cowers inside the ship, unaware of what has transpired.

"Get us flying now!" Grevious orders Fett. "They are almost upon us!"

"I have them!" Thor says as he soars after them. But just as manages to reach the shuttle he passes directly through. It is one of Loki's illusions.

Moments later he spots the real ship leaving Knowhere. He gives chase, but they activate their lightspeed and disappear from sight. Thor scowls and flies back towards Knowhere.

Not long after the Sith Lords rendezvous with Sideous, Vader, Maul and the Bounty Hunters on the abandoned planet of Morag.

"Now that we are rid of those heroes," Sideous begins. "We can-"

"You!" Jango snarls when he sees IG-88 inside the Milano.

He lunges at the assassin droid but before he can deal any damage Sideous electrocutes them both with his force lightning.

"I have little time for your petty rivalries," Sideous hisses. "We are here because we all share a grievance with Lord Binks. Let your hatred for him overpower the one you share for each other."

Jango glares angrily at IG-88, but goes back to repairing his jetpack.

"As I was saying," Sideous continues. "We will intercept Bink's Star Destroyer before it reaches Korriban and reclaim what rightfully belongs to us. If we are successful you will all receive a place in my new empire."

The villains nod in agreement.

Elsewhere on Tatooine, the team are fighting back against thousands of Jar Jar clones.

"Ooh! Meesa surprise you!" one of the Binks screeches before R2 zaps it unconscious.

"These things are really easy to kill!" Rocket shouts over the noise of his Gatling gun. "Lets hope they're as stupid as the real Binks!"

"You can speak for yourself," C3PO whines as the clones dismantle his limbs.

"These clones were people once," Obi Wun says. "But without the Gauntlet there is no way to turn them back."

"They just keep coming," Star Lord grunts as he blasts one away. "We can't keep this up forever."

Almost as soon as he said it another ship appears above them and comes in for a landing. Gamora steps out and gestures for them to follow inside.

"Don't forget me!" C3PO moans.

"Can we please leave the walking dictionary behind?" Star Lord asks.

"He is my friend," Obi Wun says.

Rocket sighs. "Go pick him up Groot."

Groot scoops up 3PO's parts and carries them towards to the ship where the rest of the heroes are waiting. Once they are all safely buckled in, they fire up the thrusters and leave the apocalyptic wastelands of Tatooine behind.

Aboard the Death Star, Darth Binks is attempting to count the number of stones on his gauntlet.

"Hmm," he mutters. "…Blue stone equal 1 stone…red stone equal 2 stones. Wait There-sa only one red stone! Aah! Meesa lose count! Meesa start again!"

Suddenly a battle droid bursts into the throne room.

"We have incoming sir. A ship is requesting permission to dock in our hangar."

"You-sa prepare a firing squad to greet them when they arrive," Binks instructs.

"Roger, Roger."

Moments later the shuttle docks in the Death Stars main hangar. A platoon of droids gather around with strict orders to kill everyone inside once the doors open. Sideous, Vader, Maul Dooku, Grevious, Loki, Ronan, Nebula, Yondu, Bossk, Jango, IG-88 and Gunray step from the ship. The droids still contain a protocol that recognises Sideous as the Emperor and as such do not open fire.

"Welcome back master," they say bowing before him.

The Sith Lords march up the throne room, where they find Darth Binks awaiting them. "So you-sa has returned eh Palpy?" he says.

"It was I that brought them here my Emperor," Loki speaks up. " I am Loki of Jotenheim, Son of Asgard, and I offer you the Sith Lords and these Bounty hunters in exchange for the honour of serving you and your empire."

"You treacherous-!" Bossk growls unable to finish his sentence from sheer anger. "How could you side with him?"

Binks is speechless. This is the first time anyone has ever offered him a gift in his life. He gestures for Loki to take a place by his side.

"I will offer you one chance Binks," Sideous hisses. "Relinquish the Infinity Gauntlet to me."

"Hah," Binks laughs. "You-sa not beat me Palpy. If you-sa strike meesa down, meesa will become more irritating than you can possibly imagine."

The five Sith Lords launch an immediate attack on the Gungan assaulting him with a combination of force lightning and heavy lightsaber strokes. Binks' personal force field withstands the damage and he uses the force to throw them all backwards.

"If you are truly the most powerful entity in the galaxy, you should not need to use the gauntlet to defeat me," Sideous says attempting to goad Binks into fighting with his own skill. He gestures for the other Sith Lords to back off as this is between them. "Show me all that you have learned my old apprentice."

Binks lowers his force field and lunges at Sideous who parries his attack with ease. The battle shifts from the throne room into the Death Star corridors and then into the main reactor room. The gauntlet enhances Binks' ordinary fighting abilities, but despite his enormous power he lacks Sideous skill with the lightsaber. He is forced to remain on the defensive for the majority of the fight as Sideous counters his every strike. As the two lock lightsabers Binks is possessed a bout of anger and begins wildly slashing about. In the process he slices a chunk of the nearby wall causing it to fall on him.

"…And now young Gungan," Sideous drones as he moves in for the kill. "…You will die."

Binks realises that he has lost the duel and panics at the thought of the gauntlet being taken away from him. Instinctively he uses the Power stone to generate a massive fiery ball and hurls it at his old master. Shocked that Binks is violating the parameters of his challenge, Sideous is caught off-guard and barely manages to vault over it. Binks follows this up with an additional burst of lightning from the Soul stone and manages to catch Sideous as he lands. As he increases the voltage Binks also electrocutes himself in the process, but this only causes him to laugh louder. Sideous is unable to contain the power and screams in utter agony. Having regained his footing Binks levitates the former Emperor over the edge of the walkway and tosses him into the Death Star's main reactor.

"Palpy go boom boom!" he cackles.

The rest of the Sith and the Bounty hunters lash out in revenge, pounding him with laser blasts, lightning, grenades and arrows, but Binks simply wills himself back to full power and throws them against the wall. Loki looks on uncertain as to whether Binks intends to kill them now or place them in his tournament. Either way they are in serious danger.

"Meesa so happy to see you again Ani," he says with a venomous smile. "Meesa has almost finished playing with Captain Tarpals. Once he-sa dead, meesa will have more time to spend with you-sa."

Not long after, Darth Binks touches down on the surface of the Sith planet of Korriban. As he advances towards the temple, he allows himself a brief moment to take in his surroundings. The entire palace is a shrine built in his memory with several statues erected in his honour. The walls are littered with indecipherable childish graffiti such "BINKS RULES," as a firm reminder of the battle in which he took the planet from the Sith.

"Its an impressive Kingdom my Lord," Loki says.

"Do not listen to Loki," Maul shouts as the Sith are escorted away. "He plans to betray you!"

"He is lying my Emperor," Loki gulps desperately attempting to fabricate an excuse. "It is merely a ploy to distract you."

"Hah!" Binks cackles at Maul. "Hesa not betray meesa. Meesa can never be betrayed."

He turns to give the battle droids their orders.

"Weesa go inside the temple for now. The rest of you-sa take the prisoners to the fighting pits. Thisa Tournament begins in 12 hours!"

Halfway across the galaxy, the heroes are reunited aboard their new ship. Whilst they are now fewer in numbers, they all feel a greater sense of security now that the Sith are gone.

"Guys check this out," Star Lord says. "Binks is broadcasting a something. This is going out live to the entire galaxy."

The heroes huddle around the screen and watch as the cameras pan out to show a ginormous arena filled with battle droids, clone troopers and Jar Jar clones. In the pits below Vader, Dooku, Maul, Grevious, Ronan, Nebula, Yondu, Fett, Gunray, IG-88 and Bossk are dragged out into the sunlight still shackled to one another.

"Hah, good riddance to them," Rocket spits. "Serves em right for leaving us back there."

"Wait," Thor says. "I don't see Loki among them."

"Or Sideous." Windu adds.

"I can trace the signal back to its point of origin," Stark says. "This is coming from a planet called…Korriban."

It is a name the Jedi recognise all too well. "We have to get there now," Obi Wun says. "Jump to lightspeed Racoon."

Rocket fires up the hyperdrive and the heroes surge towards Korriban.

Meanwhile Darth Binks has just taken his seat on the platform overlooking the arena. The crowd roars with delight.

"Meesa has decided to pronounce this tournament open with an execution," he announces to the masses. "After six long months of torture, meesa presents to you, Roos Tarpals!"

The crowd boos as several battle droids drag a physically and mentally broken Tarpals over to Bink's throne. Loki watches from the wing.

"Do you-sa have any last words?" Binks asks.

"…You-sa think you can intimidate me Jar Jar?" Tarpals grunts. "…Meesa has known you for years. Meesa has seen you-sa for who you really are. Even with all your power, you-sa can't change the fact that you-sa are the dumbest, ugliest, clumsiest most idiotic Gungan that ever lived!"

Binks is horrified that after everything he has inflicted upon his tormentor he is even capable of speech, let alone muster the strength to insult him. Worse still Tarpals has just humiliated him on live television in front of the entire Galaxy! The very magnitude of his crime defies all scope.

"You-sa should not have done that," he says, as his eyes turn red.

Darth Binks begins by removing out every vital organ from Tarpals body including his brain and his heart and smooching them together. He clenches his fists and levitates his body in two different directions causing them to rip into two unequal halves and slams them together.

But Binks isn't finished! He uses the reality stone to reconstruct the mangled body pieces into something that barely resembles a Gungan and brings it to life again. Disgusted with the patchwork deformity he has created, Binks reduces it to ashes and makes another five attempts to reassemble Tarpals, each time rearranging his limbs in a new position.

When he tires of this tactic, Binks then uses the space stone to open a portal inside a 20,000,000-year-old Red giant Star and holds what is left of Tarpals head inside for a total of 60 seconds. When he finally does remove his hand, there is absolutely left of the upper portion of Tarpals body. Not even enough to resurrect again. Disappointed, Binks opens a second portal inside a singularity and hurls the remains inside, leaving nothing behind to be buried.

Across the galaxy there is nothing but silence.

Loki is utterly mortified by the act that has occurred only five meters away from him and becomes more determined than ever to betray Binks. The heroes also witness the execution aboard their ship and are shocked by the sheer brutality of the event. Banner has to turn himself away to prevent himself transforming into the Hulk.

Taking his seat yet again, Binks becomes irritated as the Tournament should have commenced upon Tarpals' death. Completely oblivious to the effect his chaos has had on the audience, he turns and incinerates several nearby droids.

"You-sa send in the creatures now!" he bellows. "Let the tournament begin!"

In the arena below, the villains are still shackled together. Binks hasn't even allowed them to start with their weapons. This tournament was beginning to seem more and more like a massacre.

Three species of creatures are raised into the arena, An Acklay, a Reek and Nexu. Seeing that they are surrounded, Yondu quickly whistles his arrow to him and begins using it to pick the locks on their manacles. Ronan also manages to break free of his metallic shackles and sets about freeing the others.

The main weapons cache is located in the centre of the arena. The Sith charge towards it electrocuting any creatures that get too close. They form a perimeter around the cache and begin passing out weapons to the bounty hunters. Lightsabers drawn they fight back fight back against the creatures, cutting them down until there are almost none left.

"You-sa won't survive this next round," Binks grins. "Send in the Terentateks and the Bull Rancor."

On command, several new creatures are released into the fighting pits.

"Don't get too close to the Terentateks," Dooku cautions. "They can draw your force abilities."

"Not a problem for me," Ronan says charging towards them.

Maul climbs onto one of the weakened Reeks and uses it as a battering ram. He rides it towards the Bull Rancor and momentarily pins it against the arena wall. Fett, IG-88 and Bossk snatch up a selection of rifles and fire at the Terentateks before they can reach the centre of the arena. Gunray huddles away inside the weapons rack praying it will all be over soon.

The Bull Rancor tosses the Reak aside and swipes after Maul. A number of the Terentateks are shot dead as they enter the pit, but there are simply too many to overcome. They swarm the Sith drawing their energies from their bodies, leaving them in a weakened state.

"DIE ANI DIE!" Binks shrieks.

But as the Sith begin to slip away they turn to the sky and see the last vestige of hope arriving. The heroes ship has appeared above them and a figure leaps from inside. Before he reaches the ground his skin begins to turn green and he almost doubles in size.

Hulk lands on one of the nearest Terentateks and punches it aside before going straight for the Bull Rancor. The rest of the heroes drop from the craft and stand between the creatures and the downed Sith. Vader looks up to see Obi Wun tossing his own lightsaber through a Terentatek's skull and rolling to his defense.

"I meant what I said before Anakin," Obi Wun says extending his hand. "You are not beyond redemption."

This time Vader nods and takes the hand of his old friend. Obi Wun hands him a green lightsaber and the two stand back to back against the oncoming wave of Terentateks.

"Send in the ultimate creature!" Binks squeals furious that the heroes have interfered with his game. There is a tremor throughout the arena as the Greater Krayt Dragon pulls itself from the pits and into the sunlight.

"That Sith has summoned a monster!" Gunray screams seconds before the beast crushes him.

The stadium begins to collapse as the Krayt Dragon goes to stand at its full 100 metre long length. Battle droids and Clone Troopers are sent flying as its tail decimates the stands. Having finished braking the Bull Rancor's jaw, Hulk turns and roars at the enormous creature. He snatches up a battle-axe and leaps towards the beast.

Loki sees that Darth Binks is occupied by the fight below and realises this is his chance. He approaches from behind and while he is distracted he seizes the golden glove.

"The Gauntlet will be mine!" he shouts. "It is my birthright!"

"You-sa betray messa?" Binks cries in confusion.

Before Loki can remove the gauntlet, Binks clenches his fist and turns him into a crystal statue. With a single touch he shatters him into a trillion pieces.

"NOOOO!" Thor screams when he sees what has happened to his brother. "LOKI!"

While Hulk does battle with the Krayt Dragon outside the arena, the heroes gather around below and gaze up at the Gungan menace.

"COME DOWN HERE AND FACE ME BINKS!" Vader taunts.

"Unless of course you're too cowardly you stupid Bombad," Star Lord adds.

Binks teleports into the arena and begins firing blasts of light from the Gauntlet. Grevious is the first to be hit. R2D2 is next followed by Nebula, Fett, IG-88 and Windu.

"Avengers," Cap says deflecting a beam with his shield. "We're loosing men fast. Hit him with everything you've got. The rest of you get the wounded aboard the ship."

The arena wall above is hit by a blast and crumbles down on Cap pinning him under it.

"CAP!" Winter Soldier cries as he abandons the fight.

Rocket brings the ship in for a landing but as he goes to aim his missile launcher, Binks fires another beam that catches him directly in the chest.

"ROCKET!" Gamora screams.

Groot rushes to his side and kneels by his small body.

"Heh," Rocket says with his dying breath. "Always thought you'd be the one to go first big guy."

Thor, Iron man, Vision, Star Lord and Bossk blast Binks him with everything they have, but they even their combined efforts fail to penetrate his force field.

"Everybody move," Deathlok says as Binks tears him apart and tosses him into the Krayt Dragon pit.

"Fall back to the ship!" Gamora screams. "We have to bail!"

A final tear falls from Rocket's eye. Groot hugs his fallen friend one last time before laying him to rest on the floor of the ship.

"Groot," Star Lord says. "We have to go!"

"I AM GROOT!" he cries launching himself at Darth Binks. Binks screams at the sight of him and for a moment forgets that he has Infinite Power. Groot lands on top of him and begins mercilessly beating him into the dirt before throwing him across the arena. The rest of the heroes take this as an opportunity to board the ship.

"Steve," Winter Soldier says as he strains to lift the debris. "Hang on. I'll get you back on the ship."

"There's no time Bucky," he says. "You need to leave now."

"We're not leaving till you're on board!"

Cap reaches for his shield and hands it to Bucky.

"You have to get back to Earth," he says. "You have to keep the fight going. Nothing else matters. I'll be waiting for you at the end of the line."

Making the most difficult sacrifice of his life, Winter Soldier takes the shield and rushes for the ship.

Meanwhile Hulk has pinned the Krayt Dragon down and is slashing its throat open with the battle-axe. Seeing that his ship is taking off he rushes towards it and manages to make it inside as the doors close.

"Wait a minute," Darth Binks says recovering from his short-term memory loss. "Meesa have the Magic Glove. Which means meesa is stronger than you-sa!"

He snaps his fingers and vaporisers Groot so that all that remains are a small collection of twigs. He looks up to see the heroes ship is out of range and suffers an anger attack.

"Dis is all your fault," he shouts at the dead Krayt Dragon. "You-sa let Ani escape!"

As he surveys the destruction that has been done to his arena, he hears a sound to his right and turns to see Captain America climbing from the rubble.

"So you-sa are the last one left," Binks laughs. "Looks like you-sa threw your shield away."

"You're too late," Cap sighs clutching his wound. "You'll never catch them now."

"Meesa could wipe them all away with a snap of his finger if he wanted," Binks says. "…Once meesa remembers where they-sa going that is."

"You have to know that somehow you will be stopped," Cap says.

"You-sa attacked meesa's home, you-sa tried to steal from meesa and you-sa tried to kill meesa. Now meesa is coming for all of you-sa."

He begins charging up one final blast with the gauntlet and aims it directly at the star on Caps chest. With a sadistic laugh he fires causing Cap to fall back into the pit beneath the arena.

Nothing remains of hope. Nothing remains but oblivion.

End of Episode 1

Aboard their ship, the surviving heroes are utterly devastated after the events on Korriban. They are broken not only in spirit, but because they no longer possess the hope to continue fighting. Each team has now lost at least one major member to Binks.

Rocket's frail body still resides on the floor of the shuttle, serving as constant reminder to the Guardians of what they have left behind. C3PO is traumatised over the loss of his friend and companion R2. Even Bossk and Chewbucca sit quietly beside one another, neither one of them capable of launching an attack. After what they have just survived their hatred seems trivial.

"We are fortunate that we lost as many as we did," Dooku says attempting to lighten the mood. "I did not expect any of us to survive a confrontation with Darth Binks. We would not-"

Winter Soldier clocks him over the head with Cap's shield. "Shut up and sit down," he says speaking the minds of everyone on the ship.

Sensing the anger rising within Bucky, Dooku complies and takes his seat and the seemingly eternal silence resumes.

Meanwhile back on earth, Tobias Ford has taken a New York café hostage and is repeatedly scanning the windows for any attempt at a forced entry. Certain that the place is secure he goes to make his demands to the police via megaphone.

"THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!" he announces. "BRING ME MY GIRLFRIEND OR EVERYONE IN HERE DIES!"

The window bursts open and your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man swings inside, kicking Tobias to the floor.

"Holding up a café 3 blocks from Stark Tower," he mocks. "Not the brightest bulb in the box."

Tobias suddenly vanishes leaving Spidey perplexed. A moment later his Spider senses tingle and he leaps out of the way as Tobias strikes out at him with his axe.

At the same time the rest of the Reserve Avengers are on their way to the hold up. Coulson is briefing them of the situation over the radio.

"Subjects name is Tobias Ford," he explains. "He was caught in an explosion that left him stranded between Hell and Earth. My agents have dealt with him before."

"So this guy is teleporting between dimensions," War Machine says. "With an axe?'

"You're kidding me right?" Quicksilver says. "This is what we're up against?"

"He mentioned a girlfriend?" Black Widow inquires.

"Oh, she's not even his girlfriend," Coulson continues. "She's just some girl from work he was obsessed with."

"This guy is a joke," Hawkeye says.

Daredevil, Hawkeye, Black Widow, War Machine, Falcon, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver reach the café and find that Spider-man has already webbed him to the wall.

"FEAR ME AVENGERS!" he shouts when he sees them. "GIVE ME HANNAH OR I WILL KILL EVERYONE IN NEW YORK CITY!"

"Wow…" Spidey says. "Psycho."

Tobias teleports across the café attempting to carve the Avengers with his axe, he but is unable to land a single hit on any of them. Hawkeye predicts his position and fires an electro shock arrow at where he believes he will appear. Tobias teleports right into it and is rendered unconscious.

At that moment War Machine receives a transmission, "Just received word, the others are back from space."

"Bring the Axe man along," Coulson says over the radio. "S.H.I.E.L.D. will make sure he's safely locked away."

The Reserve Avengers head back to Stark Tower where the ship has just touched down on the helipad. A weary team emerges from within.

"What happened out there?" Daredevil asks.

"Where's Steve?" Black Widow asks hoping that he is still on board the ship. She glances at Bucky and sees that he is holding Cap's shield. "…No," she whispers in a state of denial.

Bucky holds her in his arms as she begins to break down. "Contact HYDRA," he says to Falcon and Hawkeye. "Tell them we've accepted their offer."

"You can't be serious," Hawkeye protests.

"We need everyone on this now," Winter Soldier says. "We can't afford to keep fighting each other anymore."

He points at the unconscious Tobias Ford. "That includes him if he's willing to help."

"He's right," Vader agrees. "Binks will be coming for earth next. We need to mount a strong defence for when he arrives."

"But first we bury our dead," Drax says carrying Rocket's body from the ship.

Elsewhere out in deep space, the Death Star is already on the way to earth. For the first time since beginning his quest, Darth Binks finds himself without a slave to inflict his torture methods on. Growing bored quickly he wanders through his Star Destroyer, Force choking his own troopers for his amusement.

"MEESA BORED!" he screeches. "YOU-SA GIVE MEESA SOMETHING TO KILL NOW!"

"Sire," one Clone trooper reports before Binks can finish him off. "We've picked up an object on our long range scanners. Our estimates indicate that it is as large as the Death Star."

Binks turns to the window and spots a large grey planetary body approaching their position. Upon closer examination he sees that much of its surface has been constructed in such a way that it resembles a chilling smile.

Suddenly a metallic hand crashes through the glass, grabbing Binks by the throat and dragging him out into the void.

"Jar Jar Binks," Ultron says with a sinister undertone. "The end is here."

Binks is furious that he has been called by that name and his eyes glow bright red. "MEESA NOT JAR JAR!"

He raises the Infinity Gauntlet and blasts the Ultron drone away, but another one simply appears in its place. "You-sa not defeat meesa Iron man," Binks sneers.

Ultron is angered that he has been mistaken for his creator, but remains calm. "Stark designed me to save the world from potential threats," he continues. "Time to do what I was made for."

"You-sa and what army?" Binks taunts.

Ultron raises his hands and thousands of drones are deployed from within his gigantic robot-manufacturing engine and assume an attack formation behind him. This is the culmination of months of work. Whilst Binks has been destroying planets across the galaxy, Ultron has been biding his time, harvesting organic life and converting it into living metal, broadening his reach, creating one unified system, one single cosmic consciousness composed of hundreds of civilisations.

"I am my army," he declares. "Now I'm yours as well."

There is a shot from behind and Binks turns to see that one of his own Droidekas is opening fire on him from inside the Death Star.

"68% of your army is made up of battle droids." Ultron explains. "Right now I'm sifting through all of them, infecting them with my programming. In seconds they'll all be under my control. How can you possibly hope to stop me now?"

On Ultron's command, the drones simultaneously fire their disintegration rays. Even with the Gauntlet, Binks is unable to block such a vast assault and is hurled back through space.

"YOU-SA OPEN FIRE ON THE CLANKERS!" he screams to his remaining Clone troopers. "If you-sa fail meesa, you-sa all will be punished."

The troopers on the Death Star rush to get the laser online, but are immediately gunned down by the corrupted battle droids. The troopers inside Binks Imperial Star cruisers clamber aboard their Tai Fighters and manage to get airborne as the drones storm the hangars. The pilots shoot down a few Ultrons, but the manufacturing engine soon replenishes them.

The drones inside the Star Cruisers reach the command centres and upload a virus that disables all weapons systems. Ultron then commands his forces on the outside to besiege the Cruisers and bring them down. Seeing that his numbers are rapidly dwindling, Darth Binks snaps his fingers and transforms his remaining Troopers into Jar Jar Clones.

"Now weesa see who is better," they cackle in synch with one another.

"This is exactly what I wanted," the Ultron drones speak at once. "All of you against all of me."

The ensuing encounter is a disaster for Binks. The Jar Jar clones possess zero fighting skills and are unable to destroy a single drone. In a matter of minutes they are completely overrun. With the battle turning in his favour, Ultron chooses to deploy his entire fleet. From inside his planetary body, the Ultron Prime watches as millions of drones pour out and turn their weapons on Binks.

"Commencing termination," Ultron Prime says.

There is a blinding flash of light as the drones and the corrupted battle droids fire on the Gungan. As the dust settles, the Ultron Prime sends his forces to seize the gauntlet from Binks and return it to him.

But as the drones converge on him, an enraged Binks unleashes a wave of energy that demolishes everything in the blast radius. Ultron Prime suddenly senses his expanse beginning to diminish as millions of drones are rendered offline.

"This is all unacceptable," he says activating his propulsion systems and hurtling towards Binks. Not giving him a chance to react, Ultron Prime tackles him through the Death Star and begins pummelling him with his Vibranium laced body. Binks is seething with rage. He has lost his Star Cruisers, his troopers, his clones and his droids to this insignificant tin man.

"You-sa die now!" he says crushing Ultron Prime's metal body and tossing it out into deep space. Using his amplified Force abilities he picks up Ultron's manufacturing engine and hurls it at a nearby planet.

Binks teleports back to his Throne room on the Death Star where he has the best view of the resulting explosion.

On earth the Avengers, Jedi and Guardians are attending the fallen heroes funeral on Liberty Island.

"Rocket hated earth," Star Lord says delivering his speech. "Or at least that's what he told me. If he were still alive today he would have thought we were burying him here out of spite.

The crowd chuckles quietly at this.

"I like to think of it as poetic," he continues. "That he should be buried here in the very same place he landed. It's kinda fitting."

He looks down at Rocket's casket as it is lowered into the grave.

"You and Groot were the heart and soul of the team. The Guardians will never be the same without you. I promise we'll get the guy that did this to you."

"If we're thinking of going up against Binks again, they might want to start digging more holes in the ground," Yondu whispers to Bossk.

Further speeches are made for Captain America, Mace Windu, R2D2 and Groot and a memorial is erected in their memory.

Stark and Banner are the only ones who do not attend the funerals on Liberty Island as they have been tasked with finding the key to defeating Darth Binks. In their laboratory they scrub through the footage recorded on Korriban searching for any possible weaknesses.

"I've got it," Stark says slowing down the frames. "Bink's reaction time is slower than an average person. The point in which it takes the gauntlet to act on his thoughts is delayed."

"So if we find a way to exploit that delay time?" Banner begins.

"We can use Bink's stupidity against him."

In the days following the funeral, the heroes arrange to meet with HYDRA at Stark Tower.

"I knew you would regret refusing my offer," Red Skull says. "It is a shame that the Captain is dead. I would have liked to kill him myself."

"First things first," Black Widow says. "Have we informed Red Skelator here how badly we'll murder him if he tries to double cross us?"

"Bucky did," Falcon says.

"Then we have a deal," Skull says extending his hand. "My men and I will be at your disposal until this threat is over."

"Just a few more bodies to throw at Binks right," Hawkeye grimaces as he reluctantly shakes his hand.

And then there came a day like any other when the giant ball appeared in the skies above earth.

"Alright Avengers," Stark says as he armours up. "The end of the world is here. Brace yourself. We're going to loose far more people than we did before."

"Deploy all Helicarriers now," Fury says to his technicians. "Take us into orbit."

On his mark a Helicarrier fleet is launched from the Pacific Ocean as the first line of defence. Iron man, War Machine and Vision fly alongside the airships leading the charge against the invaders. Down on earth Spider-man, Winter Soldier, Thor, Obi Wun, Master Yoda, Chewbucca, Vader, Dooku, Maul, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Yondu, Bossk, Ronan, Falcon, Vision, Coulson, Ant man, Star Lord, Gamora, Drax, Red Skull, Crossbones, Killian, Abomination, Ward, Cal, YellowJacket Whiplash, Clairvoyant and Tobias Ford are the second line of defence.

Aboard the Death Star Darth Binks sits atop his throne and gazes down at the pathetic blue planet that has dared to oppose him. He gestures to his troops to open the transmission to earth.

"You-sa all listen carefully," he says. "Meesa has travelled a long way and meesa is very exhausted. So if you-sa can survive meesa's challenge, meesa will be fair and merciful."

As soon as he finishes speaking one billion battle droids, super battle droids, droidekas and spider droids are beamed down onto the surface.

"We're getting reports of attacks on every major city on earth," the Clairvoyant announces.

"Binks is just toying with us," Iron man says. "He could wipe us all out in the blink of an eye if he really wanted to. If this plan is going to work we have to keep him amused."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Yellowjacket says.

"We fight back."

Around the world, the heroes do battle with the droid armies as Binks cackles over the transmission. At the same time, Banner and C3PO work on a way to shut the droids down from back at Stark Tower.

In Beijing, Thor has managed to take out several thousand super battle droids in one enormous groundslam. He sees that a Spider droid is approaching a nearby hospital and throws his hammer through it.

"These droids may be plentiful, but they are easily defeated," he says. He turns to comrades to see if they concur, but unfortunately they are not fairing as well as he is. The Clairvoyant has been gunned down by droids who continue firing even after he is dead.

In Moscow, Whiplash is the next to fall. This sends Cal into a blind rage and he savagely attacks the Droids.

"The time for Hyde and seek is over!" he bellows as he rips one droid apart with his bare hands. "Come out come out wherever you are Binksy!"

He bounds forward and manages to take out several more before he is finally overrun.

"We just lost two men down here," Hawkeye reports from his perch.

Meanwhile Iron man, War Machine and the Helicarriers have reached the optimum altitude.

"Target that Star Destroyer," Fury instructs.

But as the cannons are moved into place, the Death Star releases several Tai fighters from its Hangar.

"Incoming!" War Machine shouts launching a barrage of rockets from his shoulder cannon.

"Tony," Banner says over the radio. "We have a way to shut down the droids all at once, but it's a huge risk."

"What've you got Bruce?" Iron man says returning fire at a passing Tai fighter.

"With 3POs help I've constructed a device that can generate an Electro Magnetic Pulse over a given radius. I can set to encompass the entire world, but…"

"That would leave the earth severely crippled," Vision determines. "We would have no power if Binks launches a second wave and it would deactivate many of our own allies."

"It's a fallback. Lets call that plan B for Bad."

"Doctor Banner," C3PO says. "If you activate that device you realise it will disable me as well."

"I know 3PO, but we're running out of options. If we survive this we'll make sure to reboot you."

"Oh well if it's for the fate of your world, I understand."

In Washington DC, Spider-man, Winter Soldier, Killian, Yondu and Tobias Ford are defending the Capitol from oncoming invaders.

"It's just like War of the Worlds!" Spidey yells. "Only real!"

He swings around one of the Spider droids legs several times tripping it up and causing it to topple backwards onto the street. "That should hold you until I can find a giant can of raid."

"Come on!" Killian shouts breathing fire on the battle droids foolish that get close enough to him. "You can't kill me! You can't kill the Mandar-!"

Before he can finish, Killian explodes from a rocket launcher blast. At the same time Yondu's ship comes under heavy fire from droids. "ARRGGHH!" Yondu yells as his ship is shot down. "Can't end like this!"

"We're loosing Helicarriers!" Fury shouts. "Barely even scratching this thing."

"There's too many of them," Hawkeye shouts. "They just keep coming! Whatever you're gonna do Stark do it now!"

As Hawkeye runs out of arrows, a nearby Spider Droid finally manages to get a clear shot at his position. Before he can react, it fires mortally wounding him.

"BARTON!" Iron man shouts.

"The device is ready," Bruce says. "Blast radius is contained to earth only. It won't deactivate anything above the stratosphere."

"Then do it Bruce!" Stark shouts. "Set off the EMP!"

Bruce presses the button and darkness falls on the earth. Battle droids across the globe collapse. Vader's life support suit suddenly fails and he begins gasping for air. He quickly flicks a series of switches on his chest and reboots himself.

"It worked," Bruce says seeing that C3PO has been deactivated. "The droids are down."

"You-sa all fought well," Binks claps over the transmission. "But meesa is bored of dis game. Meesa just kill you all now anyway."

"Death Star Laser is fully charged my Emperor," one of the battle droids announces.

"Prepare to fire!" Binks shrieks.

"Roger Roger."

Down on earth the heroes look up to see the Death Star begin to glow.

"Jar Jar lied," Vader says. "He has no intention of honouring his promise."

"There's not enough time to outrun the blast this time," Gamora says.

"10…9…8…" the Droid counts down.

Thor summons his hammer and swings it around his head. Once he has built up enough lightning he launches off the ground and tears through the atmosphere, flying faster than he has ever needed to before.

"7…6…5…4…"

"FOR ODIN!" Thor shouts. "FOR LOKI! FOR ASGARD!"

"3…2…1…"

As the countdown reaches zero Thor strikes the Death Stars' laser with his hammer, deflecting the blast right back at it. The resulting explosion starts a chain reaction that annihilates the entire Star Destroyer and sends him flying backwards.

"THOR!" Iron man shouts as he activates his thrusters and rushes to catch his friend before he drifts out into deep space.

"Noooooooooooooooo-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Binks screams when he realises what has happened. He snaps his fingers and erases his remaining droids from existence. His eyes turn red as the Death Star implodes around him and he finds himself drifting in outer space. Thor has just taken everything from him.

All he has left now is the gauntlet.

"MEESA WILL NOT BE FAIR! MEESA WILL NOT SHOW MERCY!"

Binks teleports down to New York City, causing a blast equivalent to a nuclear bomb which levels the entire island of Manhattan. The heroes stationed there including Daredevil, Black Widow, Falcon, Crossbones and Ward are wiped out instantaneously along with all the civilians.

"War Machine to Stark Tower," Rhodey shouts. "Do you copy? Banner? Respond!" Receiving no answer he and Vision fly back down towards earth.

"We just lost New York," Fury says. "Binks is down there. Anyone who can still fight, get back there now."

Quicksilver rushes to snatch the gauntlet, but Binks uses the time stone to stop him in his tracks.

"You-sa not so fast now," he mocks as he hacks him apart with his lightsaber. He unfreezes time and watches as Quicksilver fall to pieces. Scarlet Witch screams in anguish at the loss of her brother and unleashes her hex powers on Binks, but even her anger is nothing against to his. The Gungan merely smiles and turns her own powers against her.

A Quinjet appears over the remains of New York and Chewbucca enters the playing field. He fires a series of arrows from his crossbow, but Binks deflects them all and proceeds to skin him alive.

"Oops," Binks giggles. "Meesa just killed the last Wookie."

"And I'm about to kill the last Gungan," Bossk scowls as he opens fire. Binks changes the bullets trajectory and redirects them right back at him.

Having eliminated the Bounty Hunter, Binks turns just in time to see a second Quinjet heading straight for him. Before he has a chance to use the time Stone to slow it down, the ship crashes into him sending him flying backwards into a nearby skyscraper. Vader, Maul, Dooku, Yoda, Obi Wun, Star Lord, Gamora, Ronan and Drax emerge from within.

"You murdered my Racoon you son of a bitch," Star Lord says taking aim.

"Stopped now you must be," Yoda says drawing his lightsaber.

"Ready Anakin," Obi Wun says.

"Ready my master," Vader replies.

The Guardians, Jedi and Sith charge at Binks as he recovers from the crash. Maul is the first to reach him and delivers what under normal circumstances would have been a killing blow. Binks wounds close and he draws his own lightsaber. He counters Mauls next attack and parries, severing Maul from his robot legs. Binks snatches up his lightsaber staff and turns to block the oncoming strike from Count Dooku.

"You alright big guy," Iron man says as he revives Thor.

"I'll survive Stark."

"Good, because we're dying down there. I'm calling in Veronica, but we could really use you right now."

Thor swings his hammer and soars back down towards earth breaking the sound barrier in the process.

Down on earth, Darth Binks duels with Vader, Dooku, Yoda and Obi Wun in the remains of a destroyed building. Unable to contend with the number of fighters, Binks hurls Vader and Dooku aside with his Force Push and continues the two front battle with the Jedi. Working together Obi Wun and Yoda quickly gain the upper hand forcing Binks backwards. But just as the odds seem to be turning in their favour, Binks activates the time stone and sends the two Jedi through a portal to a prehistoric world populated by monsters.

Gamora snatches up Yoda and Obi Wun's lightsabers and continues the duel, but even her skill is not enough. Binks plunges his lightsaber into her heart, twisting the hilt as he does so. Using the force, Binks then levitates a teetering skyscraper over Ronan, Star Lord and Drax and sends it crashing down on top of them.

HYDRA are up next. YellowJacket and Abomination attack Binks together in a tandem, pinning him down.

"Hold him still," Red Skull says moving to snatch the gauntlet. "It is time to collect my prize."

"NO ONE STEAL FROM MEESA AGAIN," Binks shrieks. He clicks his fingers and erases them from existence.

At that moment a portal between realms opens behind Binks and he turns to see Malakith flanked by his minion Kurse, and an army of Frost Giants.

"I have possessed one of the Infinity Stones before," he says. "Now I shall possess all six." He sends his forces forward. Thor, Vision and War Machine welcome their help even if they are only out for themselves.

In orbit Nick Fury is monitoring the conflict from the last remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier.

"Fury to all. I'm getting reports of major earthquakes around the world,"

"Binks must be doing damage to the tectonic plates," Winter Soldier replies.

"Umm, it's not Binks that's doing this," Fury says. "It's Banner."

In New York City, Hulk has just emerged from the wreckage of Stark Tower and he has never been this angry before in his life. His rage is so great that simply lifting his feet off the ground causes the entire continent to crack under his weight. He gazes around the dust-covered buildings that only hours ago were populated with life. He looks around at the tattered uniforms of his fallen friends draped around the debris. He stares out into the distance where he spots a certain individual doing battle with the Frost Giants.

Hulk is now so furious that he is unable to distinguish friend from foe. He barrels through the Frost Giants, swatting War Machine aside in the process. He reaches the Gungan and delivers a punch so powerful that the buildings behind him shatter from the shockwave. Binks' force field dissipates and he collapses to his feet as the ground beneath him shakes. Knowing that he can't take another hit like that he teleports Hulk several miles outside New York to give himself a breather. He turns his attention back to Thor, Malakith and Kurse.

Binks hurls a ball an enormous ball of electricity that fries Malakith and Kurse on the spot. He tosses one at Thor as well, but in doing so he only provides him with more energy.

"One of us will fall here today Gungan," Thor says. "One of us dies NOW!"

He summons all the lightning that remains within him and hits Darth Binks directly in the face with the hammer. Any other opponent would have fallen then and there, but instead the impact sends Binks flying into orbit and leaves him dazed and confused. Thor momentarily passes out from the effort.

Up in orbit there is an alert in Iron man's armor,

"Guys," Stark says. "We have a problem. A very bad problem. The gauntlet is amplifying Binks rage and it's causing damage to the Space Time Continuum. If we don't stop him his unrestrained power could tear the fabric of reality apart and Binks isn't smart enough to pull it back together."

"Alright, how do we keep that from happening?" Spider-man says.

"If we can get the gauntlet off him, it should subside, but we've only got one shot at this so we need to do it right. Vader, I need you in position now."

As the pieces of the Hulkbuster armor finish assembling around him Stark spots Binks drifting in space and hurtles towards him. Taking the Gungan by the head, he sets his boot jets to turbo and divebombs him back down to New York

In Washington DC Spider-man and Winter Soldier approach Tobias Ford and both places a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay lumberjack," Spidey remarks. "Teleport us back to New York."

The world vanishes for a moment. When they open their eyes again they are standing atop the remains of the George Washington Bridge. From there they have a clear view of the devastated city. Binks is there and moving in on the unconscious Thor.

"Oh god," Spidey says as he gazes out at what has become of his city.

"No!" Tobias shouts. "Hannah couldn't have survived this! HE STOLE HER FROM ME!"

Tobias vanishes and reappears behind Darth Binks brandishing his axe. He takes a swipe but is unable to pierce his force field. Binks turns around in confusion and Tobias begins rapidly teleporting around him trying to find an opening in which he can attack. Binks snaps his fingers and when Tobias teleports between the dimensions, he becomes trapped in Hell.

"You-sa not come back from that," he cackles.

"Okay," Spidey says after having watched the scene unfold. "Just have to steal the gauntlet off him before reality unravels. No pressure."

He grabs Winter Soldier and swings them towards Binks.

There is a sound in the clouds above the city and Binks turns to see Iron man's Hulkbuster armor hurtling towards him.

"Binks listen to me!" Iron man shouts as he grinds his face through a destroyed building whilst bombarding him with repulsor blasts and missiles. "You have to stop this! If you don't you'll destroy yourself and everyone else in the universe!"

"Dis is what meesa wants," Binks replies. "When there is no galaxy there will be no one left to insult meesa!"

Iron man reroutes all power to the unibeam and fires everything has at the Gungan. Binks deflects the blast and uses the Force to remove Stark from the armor. He tosses the Hulkbuster aside and begins choking Stark in mid-air.

"Release him Jar Jar," Vader says drawing his green lightsaber.

Binks snaps Stark's neck and gives Vader him his full attention. "So you-sa a Jedi again eh Ani?"

"I am free of Palpatine's corruption, but you have allowed yourself to be consumed by it. And to think we were friends once."

He looks over to see Spider-man crawling up a nearby building behind Binks and realises that he must keep him talking.

"Hah! You-sa was never meesa's friend. Meesa only wanted you to think that! Meesa doesn't need friends when meesa has the Gauntlet!"

"Then you are truly lost," Anakin says.

Binks raises the gauntlet and prepares to blast him to a cinder.

"Goodbye little Ani!"

"NOW!" Vader shouts.

Taking advantage of the time delay, Spider-man shoots a web at Binks wrist and pulls the gauntlet off him before he can react.

"YES!" he cries. "World saved!"

"That-sa funny," Darth Binks says when he discovers that his powers aren't functioning. "Where-sa are all the pretty lights? Oh well, meesa have to kill you with Force Lightning instead."

He attempts to electrocute him but without the gauntlet his powers are greatly reduced and Vader is able to block the lightning and direct it back at him. As Binks falls to his knees, he, Spider-man, Ant man, Dooku and Winter Soldier gather around him.

"How shall we finish this repugnant abomination?" Dooku says. "I cannot possibly fathom a punishment to equate for his crimes."

"Lets start with this," Winter Soldier says emptying a round into his leg. Binks howls in agony. It has been so long since he has felt any form of pain.

"I can shrink him down to subatomic size," Ant man says. "Just say the word."

"Too merciful." Stark growls.

"JUST KILL HIM! I CAN'T STAND THE SOUND OF HIS VOICE!"

But before they heroes can go any further the tremors begin again. The Hulk is back and he is madder than ever. Fury contacts the team and gives them some disturbing readings.

"If Hulk makes anything more than a slight movement he could shatter the whole planet!"

"Hulk, you need to calm down," Spider-man says.

"No," Winter Soldier says taking the Gauntlet from him and placing it on his wrist. "What we need is to give him some space."

He teleports Spidey, Vader, Dooku and himself to a safe distance leaving Binks alone with Hulk.

"YOU-SA CAN'T HURT MEESA!" Binks screeches still unaware that the Gauntlet has been removed. "MEESA AM EMPEROR DARTH BINKS! MEESA AM THE BEST IN THE WHOLE GALAXY!"

But at the last second he glances down at his wrist and it slowly dawns on him that he no longer possesses the power of the Infinity Stones. He looks up and screams at what he sees. The amount of Gamma radiation being emitted from his body causes Bink's black cloak to be blown off his body. Hulk's eyes glow bright green with pure uncontainable rage and he raises his fists into the air.

"HULK SMASH PUNY BINKS!"

Aboard the last Helicarrier, Winter Soldier, Fury, Spider-man, Vader and Dooku watch as the world literally cracks apart. They are all that remains of a devesated and lifeless grey earth.

"What do we do now?" Fury says.

Winter Soldier raises the Gauntlet and there is a blinding flash of light. When they gaze down at the earth again it is vibrant and bustling with life.

"What did you do Bucky?"

"I did the one thing worse than killing Binks," he says. "I erased his legacy. I undid everything he has ever done as Emperor."

"So the others are…?" Spider-man asks.

"See for yourself," Bucky says as he teleports them all back down to Liberty Island. Standing there is Captain America, Tony Stark, Thor, Banner, Obi Wun, Yoda, Mace Windu, Chewbucca, C3PO, R2D2, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Daredevil, Vision, Coulson, Deathlok, Ant man, Falcon, War Machine, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Bossk, Yondu, Jango Fett, IG-88, Star Lord, Gamora, Groot, Rocket and Groot.

"Hey, wait a minute," Rocket says inspecting the memorial. "You guys had a funeral and you didn't invite me!"

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, you said it buddy."

"You brought them all back?" Vader says.

"Not all of them" Bucky replies. "Red Skull. Sideous. Thanos. They don't need to remain in the picture."

"What of the other worlds that Binks wiped out?" Mace Windu asks. "All the billions of souls he turned into Jar Jar Clones? Naboo? Xandar? Tatooine?"

"Most of them will remember nothing," Bucky answers. "Some will have a nagging feeling that something was amiss. Others will remember everything up to the point of their deaths."

"It must be tempting to hold all that power in your hands," Dooku says.

"No one should been allowed to have this much power," Bucky says removing the gauntlet from his wrist. "Least of all me. I'm an assassin. Not God."

He hands it over to the Jedi. "Here, throw this in a Black hole the first chance you get."

"Eternally greatful for your help we are," Yoda says bowing.

"We must head back to Corruscant," Obi Wun announces. "With no Emperor in control of the Republic, a new Jedi order can be established."

The Guardians and Jedi board their ship. Vader joins them. Only Count Dooku remains behind as he walks off into the light.

"If everything is truly as it was," Thor begins. "Then the Bifrost will be open again. Asgard, Loki, Odin, they will all have been restored." He raises his hammer and is teleported home.

Captain America stares up at the Statue of Liberty which Bucky has replaced with a statue of him.

"That was a nice touch," Cap smiles. "They're probably going to sue you for it though."

"Maybe I should have held onto the Gauntlet," Bucky jokes. "That would change their minds."

The heroes look out at the city basking in the thought of a world without Jar Jar Binks.

 **Epilogue**

Meanwhile Tobias is now trapped inside a hellish realm and is unable to teleport his way out.

"This is a nightmare," he says. "How could this possibly get any worse?"

And then he hears a familiar whiney, annoying, irritating high pitched voice behind him. A voice he knows all too well.

"Ooh, meesa not alone in here! Now meesa will have someone to talk with!"

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Tobias screams in frustration.

End of Episode 2


End file.
